Remember When
by Vanna Skywalker
Summary: Eska is forced into telling Bolin what distracted her so much back then because who doesn't want to read about how Eska feels about Bolin's Nuctuk costume. This is a one-shot taking place after my fic 'Things Aren't Always What They Seem'. I don't think its impossible to understand if you haven't read it, however, some things might not make sense. Boleska.


He didn't often think back. There were some not so good things that happened. Like Eska's father dying, and though she seemed happy he was gone, Bolin knew what it was like to not have parents. It had been almost two years since Unalaq left, meaning that it had been a year since Bolin proposed, and a couple months since they were married.

"Do you remember when we were only dating, and you used to come and watch me film 'The Adventures of Nuctuk' everyday?" Bolin asked his wife turning to face her keeping his arm around her waist while looking over RepublicCity at night (the only light came from street lights and buildings) from their apartment.

Eska often thought about it. It is some of the best memories she has. But when she thought back to watching him in front of the camera, what stood out to her was Bolin's outfit. After all this time she was still distracted by it. She blushed and hoped Bolin couldn't see as it was dark. "Yes, I do remember." She faced him thinking her blush had gone away.

"Why are you blushing?"

_Shoot. _"I'm not blushing." She quickly turned away.

Bolin brushed it off. He had his ways; he'd find out soon enough anyway. "I bet I still have my outfit in my closet." He started going toward their room.

_Oh, no. _"Um, turtleduck, just come back and you can look for it later."

"Uh, okay I guess I can find it later." He came back and looked at his wife. He smirked. "Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" Eska asked nervously, hoping he hadn't found out.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it has something to do with my Nuctuk costume." He was never good at reading people, but he was sure from his wife's reaction that it had to do with that outfit. "What could it be?" He asked taking a step closer.

Eska kept her eyes on RepublicCity while keeping her mouth shut.

"You know I'll find out sooner or later. You should just tell me."

_He'll never find out. I didn't tell anyone, _Eska thought, but she felt bad because it was a personal belief of hers to not keep things from her husband. She decided she would tell him. _Deep breath. _She turned to him, but didn't keep eye contact.

"I...I always used to look forward to...to coming to watch you be-because I likedtoseeyouinyourcostume." She said the last part quickly and inaudibly to Bolin.

"I didn't catch that last part." He still had that smirk on his face. He was proud of himself for figuring out it had to do with the outfit and getting her to tell him.

"I liked to see you in your costume." She was blushing bad now. She couldn't stop thinking about how good-looking and attractive he was when he wore it. She kept going, "I could never keep up with the plot when I watched the premieres with you because you distracted me."

"That's why you gave such blunt answers," Bolin said with his hand stroking his invisible beard. "But I still don't understand what exactly you were distracted by."

Eska face-palmed. "You."

"But you see me all the time and you're not usually distracted, so why is it different when I'm on film?" He was seriously confused.

"Because the only thing you can see when you wear your costume is muscles." She was distracted by him even when he wasn't wearing it (though not nearly as much), but she decided not to fight it right now. One issue at a time.

"Oh, I get it now." He grabbed her by the waist. "You like my earth-bending muscles. Maybe I should just walk around in it all the time." He pulled her closer.

"Please don't. Nothing would get done." She said seriously, in an icy tone.

"Now I really have to find it." He kissed her.

She kissed him back as hard as she could, pushing her body against his, hoping she could distract him from his task, but right as things began to escalate, he broke away and went to his closet.

"Bolin, really!" She ran after him. He knew her weakness now.

* * *

AN: I'M BACK! For the time being... I had an idea while looking back at some of the reviews from TAAWTS. SO here you are. I don't plan on writing more at the moment, but I will write if I am sent a prompt or ask (on tumblr) for more. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed it.

(IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE ME TO DO A STORY FOCUSING MAINLY ON THEIR RELATIONSHIP CONTINUING FROM TAAWTS [THAT INCLUDES CHILDREN] LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS)


End file.
